At The Mall
by thepuff92
Summary: The Non Judging Breakfast Club, trapped in a storage closet? What will happen? Chuck&Blair, Nate&Serena sometimes... Dan&Serena,Vanessa&Nate later on!
1. The NJBC to the rescue!

This is the Non Judging Breakfast Club. =) enjoy! Based off 'The Mallpisode' from The OC

* * *

"Ow…what the hell?" Blair woke up in a tangle of limbs, rubbing her groggy dark brown, doe like eyes. She swatted the dark blue blazer clad arm right next to her. The body stirred and grumbled. "CHUCK. WAKE UP!" Instead of him waking up, Serena woke up pouting. "Ow…what's going on?" She ran a hand through her blonde wavy hair. "S, it looks like we're in a storage closet…for Bendels?" She glanced at all of the Bendels signs on the walls and nodded. "Yeah Bendels..." Serena shook her head, covering both hands over her face. "Oh no…how did we end up in here?" Nate sat up rubbing his bright blue eyes, his golden hair was disheveled, yet still falling into his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Um…well we've been trying to figure that out. I have no idea, maybe this stupid mother chucker would know!" Nate laughed rubbing the back of his neck groaning a little. "I think we all fell asleep…what time is it?" Serena pulled out her blackberry and frowned. "It's dead." Blair pulled out her zebra print Sidekick 08 and pouted, "It's 11:40. Somebody wake this idiot up please?" He turned over revealing his irresistibly sexy dark features and she smiled softly. Serena noticed this and shook her. "Wake him up!" Blair sighed a little and shook her head. "Fine…" She shook his arm and he sat up smiling a little admiring her not so subtle cleavage. "Chuck…ew. No. Stop. What are we doing here?" Serena asked glaring at him, while crossing her arms.

Blair began to blush and grinned at the floor, as he cleared his throat. "Well little Miss Jenny-" Nate shuddered a little causing Blair and Serena to burst into a fit of giggles. "-was showing Blair over here her new dresses, and she must have let us stay in here over the time limit, and didn't think to wake us up. So we fell asleep, now we have to wait here until opening." "Which is?" Serena cut in waving her hands in the air frantically. "Well I would think 10:00, considering Jenny used to leave Dan's-" Now it was Serena's time to cringe. "-house early to get to work." Nate said standing up and dusting off his Armani custom made blazer. "Oh well that's just great! Now I'm stuck with this Basstard over here. Somebody kill me now." Chuck sneered. "Well I would kill you, but who'd be there to satisfy all of my nee-" Serena cut in waving her hands dismissively.

"Okay stop there please. I'd rather not know about my best friend, and her lover's sex life." "HE'S NOT MY LOVER." "Oh so you're not denying the sex life right?" Nate asked jokingly, winking at a grinning Chuck as Serena fake gagged. Blair slapped Chuck's shoulder again and stalked off to the racks of clothing. "So which dresses did she show us? Because all of these are hideous." Nate sighed and walked over to Serena helping her up. Serena giggled at Blair's comment and started pulling out random dresses. "We should take these!" Blair's eyes bulged out. "Umm…Serena? Grand theft dresses is not going to happen." Chuck walked over to Blair and rubbed her shoulders. "You really need to relax Queen B."

She turned around and glared at him. "Don't touch me, don't call me that, and don't even look at me ever again." Chuck feigned a look of mock hurt, and smirked. "Whatever princess. I don't need your company." "Then why are you still talking to me, and looking at me?" Nate and Serena exchanged a look of knowing and started to laugh. "WHAT?" Chuck and Blair yelled in unison, causing the two golden haired ex lovers to burst out in hysterics. Chuck rolled his eyes and sat in the corner ignoring them all. Blair rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Please tell me what's so funny." Serena shook her head and took Blair's hands into her own. "You two are perfect for each other."

Both of their eyes widened and Chuck stood up marching over to his best friend. "Nathaniel, do not tell me you think the same thing." Nate patted Chuck's shoulder and laughed. "It's true. It's like watching an old married couple." Chuck grunted and glared at Blair. "Don't even think about us getting married Blair." "As if! Are you kidding me? That thought never crossed my mind. I'd rather vacation in Brooklyn than marry you." Serena looked down. "Blair…not Brooklyn. Pick another place." "Fine…the Ozarks." Serena nodded triumphantly and glared at Chuck. "I would never want you two to get married anyway." Nate backed away holding his hands up in defense.

"Not getting involved." "Why not?" Chuck asked facing Serena. Blair put her hands on her hips glaring at Chuck. "Why do you care? What, do you want to get married to me someday?" "No…" Nate stepped in and nodded. "Yes he does." "Nate shut up." Chuck said clenching his jaw. Nate shook his head and grinned a little. "C'mon man…" "Let's see who gets some of my herbal pleasure the next time I'm lighting up." Nate frowned a little which caused Serena to giggle and skip over to Nate whispering in his ear. He nodded smiling a little, and whispered back into her ear. "Oh real mature." Chuck said crossing his arms. Blair glared at Chuck. "Chuck shut up. S, what did he just tell you?" Serena stuck her tongue out mockingly at Chuck, and skipped over to Blair. "Nothinggg. Just a good bit of info."

Nate nodded and went over to the racks looking at the colorful, designer dresses. "This one fits you." Nate said holding up a dark green strapless, mini bubble hemmed cocktail dress. "Who?" Chuck asked touching the silky material. Serena cocked her head to side and Blair tapped her finger to her chin. "Serena. Purple's more of your color Blair." Chuck shook his head and thumbed through the dresses passing a red plunge line Dolce and Gabbana dress. "No red is." Serena raised an eyebrow amused and watched Nate and Chuck dispute over which color fits Blair. She smiled with an amused expression riding across her gorgeous features. Why were they fighting over this…better yet. Why did Chuck care? She knew why Nate cared; he needed to be right all the time.

"Blair which color do you like better?" Serena asked holding up the dresses. Nate's choice was simple yet model like, super short. She figured he was more of a leg guy. And then she gazed at Chuck's choice. A red dress, with a plunging neckline, ruffled off the shoulder sleeves, and tight around the waist. It cinched on the sides where the thighs would settle. Basically Nate's was a normal cocktail dress, but Chuck's would make her shine. Plus it revealed everything possible. "Chuck you just picked this dress out because it shows off every body part possible." Chuck winked holding up the dress. "Not every." Serena rolled her eyes and grabbed the green dress holding it up to her body.

"I'm taking this dress. And Blair you should take your dress. It's payback to Jenny." "But you love Jenny!" Nate rolled his eyes and exchanged murmurs with Chuck. "Well actually I love Dan." Blair's eyes widened. "FINALLY! You admit it. God I thought you never would." Serena shrugged and stared at the dress. "Whatever B…anyway I think we should take them." Blair nodded and high-fived Serena giggling. "We're partners in crime!" Serena nodded and hugged Blair tucking their dresses into her oversized blue Kate Spade boho purse. Blair looked at her dress and smiled at Chuck who was looking at the scarves. She strode over to Chuck grinning, and leaning in close.

Trying to ignore the body heat he smiled, and tried to remain cool. "Yes Blair?" "What, you don't want help on searching for a new scarf?" "You know Blair, I could make fun of you and your stupid headbands but I don't, do I?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. She pouted and touched her gold headband. "You don't like my headbands?" "I like them just about as much as I like you." Nate and Serena were too busy flirting in the corner to notice the argument that was bound to occur any moment. "Listen I don't criticize your lame scarf. So don't criticize my headbands. God…I wish I could just strangle you with that stupid scarf!" Chuck grabbed Blair's wrist before she could walk away.

"Blair…listen." She turned to him and frowned. His face softened a bit, and her eye's widened. "I do like you…a lot. You know that." She shook her head. "You don't show it." She said teasingly. "Blair…c'mon seriously. You know I envied Nate, that lame Lord Marcus…" Blair grinned and traced her finger down his jaw line. "You were jealous?" "I said envious." "Same thing." "No. It's not." She shook her head. "Whatever Chuck. I know you don't want to play games, but I love games." The word love. The word they could never say to each other, because of their fear…God. How pathetic. He traced his thumb across her hand while holding onto the other hand. "I do as well, but I don't feel like playing them. It's either… being extremely mean to each other, or be together. And obviously we're not ready for that second option."

Nate and Serena stopped and looked over at Chuck and Blair. Was this it? Were they finally going to admit their love for each other? Blair's phone beeped disrupting the silence that just spread throughout the storage room. Nate sighed in defeat and started whispering to Serena again. As Blair checked her phone, Chuck continued to search through the rack trying to ignore the pang at his heart. "So, how are you and Vanessa?" Nate nodded smiling widely. "We're really good. We had a date tonight but obviously I had to cancel. She understands though." Serena nodded and hugged Nate quickly. "I'm so proud of you Nate. Finally settling down… with the right girl this time."

Nate smiled at Blair who was staring at Chuck while talking to what seemed to be Dorota. "Yeah… Blair and Chuck…who knew? They're perfect together. I just wish they could see that." Serena nodded and pouted a little. "My little B…I think they do see it. They just will never admit it. They're like the same person." Nate shuddered jokingly and started looking at all of the ties. "Yeah…it's scary. I wish they were together from the start." Serena nodded sadly. "Me too…" "So do you miss Dan?" "All the time…hey wanna ask Vanessa if he misses me?" She asked jokingly punching his shoulder. He laughed a little and nodded. "Will do."

Chuck was trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. The smell of her perfume and even the proximity of her body were giving him heat all over. It made his knees buckle, and his head spin. What could he say? He was in love. With…none other than, Blair Cornelia Waldorf. But he would never admit that. What if she was just playing him? What if didn't work out? No one could ever love him anyway. He stopped on a black and red striped scarf, with the initials "BW" on the bottom in gold tiny script letters. He didn't care who it was made by he wanted it. For some reason he had to have it. She came up behind him and rested her head onto his shoulder. "What do you have there?" He hid the initials quickly and turned his head slightly to smile at her, their cheeks almost touching.

"A new scarf." She smiled and grabbed it out of his hands wrapping it around her neck. She giggled as he chased her around the storage room. "Hey give that back!" Serena and Nate turned to look at them chasing each other around, and rolled their eyes playfully, continuing their conversation. "Bla-" "Owwww!" Blair cried as Chuck landed on top of her, and a box full of shirts. He leaned in grabbing the scarf, and slinking it off her neck. She smiled teasingly and grabbed the end of it looking at the initials quickly. "Is this the reason you settled on this scarf?" He shrugged. "Maybe...why do you care?" She didn't answer she just reached into her blue pleated skirt and pulled out a tiny gold heart.

She unclipped the back and grabbed his scarf pinning the heart next to the 'B'. "There…now you'll think of me when you wear it." He grinned and played with the heart looking back into her eyes. "I already was." She touched his cheek softly and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded softly touching her thigh and moving up to her waist. She let him flicker his tongue into her mouth before she moaned and ran her hands through his dark brown hair. Nate raised an eyebrow. "Was that a moan?" Serena giggled and as they sneaked around to the corner their eyes widened. Serena playfully covered Nate's eyes, and once he swatted them away playfully they started hysterically laughing.

Chuck stiffened and immediately jumped to his feet. He avoided Serena and Nate's gaze and helped Blair to her feet. They smiled at each other a little embarrassed and pretended to fix their hair. "Wow…if you just lessened your clothes it would've been a full on porno in here." Nate said softly hitting Chuck's shoulder. Chuck grinned and took Blair's hand pulling her to the opposite corner. Serena shook her head. "My goodness those two…really need to get together." "What time is it?" Nate asked looking at Serena's phone. "It's dead… remember?"

"It's 2:35." Blair answered before reverting back to making out with Chuck. Nate sighed. "Only eight more hours…can we do this?" Serena slumped to the floor digging through her purse. "Let's try." Nate nodded and slumped next to her feeling slightly tired. "I'm about to pass out again." Serena nodded resting her head on his shoulder. "Let's take a nap. Hopefully it'll be around 10 when we wake up!" He nodded against her head and closed his eyes. "It'll give those two somewhat privacy if we do…" They laughed and drifted off to sleep…This night was far from over.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? I hope it's not boring, or confusing!! R&R. I tried to make it different more humorous than anything =) hope it worked! Any suggestions for the next chapter?


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

_Chapter 2! I hope ya'll like it! =) I had a mini case of writers block, that's why it took me kind of long to update!_ _**Enjoyyy!**_

* * *

She woke up to a banging, a really loud one to say the least. It was so obnoxious it snapped Chuck out of his slumber, and Nate shot up rubbing his eyes.

Chuck noticed Blair and his own clothes were all disheveled, and crumpled presenting the evidence that they had sex just moments ago.

"What the **hell** is going on?" Chuck snapped a little too cranky. Blair immediately unhooked her arms from his neck and yawned.

"Somebody wake up Serena, we might be under attack." Blair snapped starting to feel her lack of food take over. She always did get cranky when she was hungry.

Nate laughed and yawned a little before looking down at Serena. Her blonde hair fanned all over the place, and her skirt was hiked up revealing a lot of thigh.

Blair noticed Nate stare at for a while before actually reaching out to shake her gently. He shook her as if she would break if he pressed just a little harder.

Chuck sighed a little shaking his head. "Somebody tell me what time it is." God this boy needed sleep and fast. His stomach grumbled loud enough to get attention from everyone in the room. And…food.

Nate covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Blair noticed this and started laughing.

Chuck glared at them both and shook his head. "When I get food, don't expect there to be any left over for either of you."

Serena blinked her eyes open before stretching her arms over her head. "Did someone say food?"

"Yes sis, I did, and when I get some only you're allowed to share with me." He said nodding proudly.

She smiled brightly and high-fived Chuck. "Thanks Chuck! That's really nice of you!"

Blair cut in glancing at her phone. "It's 4:01. God, when is this going to end?" Oh if only Dorota knew how much she used God's name in vain…she'd probably call her priest, who's on speed dial to put Blair through an exorcism.

Blair glanced at her best friend and sighed wondering where the banging sound went. They heard a clicking sound and then the banging restarted.

Chuck shot the ceiling a venomous look and stood up stalking off towards the vent. Serena cocked her head to the side curiously, and stood up following Chuck.

Nate scooted closer to Blair and stared at the vent. "Nate if we die…I want to inform you with this small piece of information, I love you, and you're one of my best friends. And as much as I loathe Vanessa…I like her more than Jenny…well… slightly."

Nate chuckled a bit before hugging Blair. "Well I'd take that as a compliment but knowing you-"

Chuck stared at the vent, not turning around. "Her compliments and criticisms are all the same."

Serena and Blair looked at each other and pondered that thought before nodding in agreement.

"Now Chuck, you know how much I **love** to criticize to you." Blair sighed leaning her arm onto Nate's shoulder.

Chuck winked at her causing her to smile a little. "Well you wouldn't be criticizing me if this were about 45 minutes ago."

Nate shook his head laughing. His best friend was quite the charmer. And also quite the pervert. He thought before noticing Chuck was full on undressing Blair with his eyes.

Blair grinned and shook her head. What the hell was this boy doing to her? And why weren't they official? She felt her body get hot all over, and immediately hoped Nate didn't notice this exchange of eye sex.

This game was getting too out of control. She needed to take action and soon.

Serena tried opening the vent doors by tugging on them, and Chuck stopped her by grabbing her hand quickly.

"Are you insane? You could get killed, or get a disease. Although that wouldn't be any different than hanging around with Whoregina."

Blair and Nate tried to suppress their laughter, and started talking about Vanessa and Jenny, while Serena and Chuck were still bickering.

"Chuck you know I don't hang out with that bitch! Now why would you even bring her up?" Serena screeched flailing her arms above her head.

They heard humming. Humming? Really? Coming from a vent… in the storage closet. Like this situation couldn't get any more abnormal. It got even weirder when they realized it was the tune to the Power Rangers theme song.

Blair immediately shot up and grabbed Chuck and Serena's hands pulling them back hastily. "Stay away. This situation is getting slightly terrifying."

Serena nodded in agreement and hugged Blair. "Blair I love you, and if we die...Well then I guess I can't have your strappy pink Manolo Blahniks." She said jokingly squeezing Blair.

Blair laughed and playfully slapped Serena's shoulder. "Even if I died I would never let you wear those! I'd demand the burial staff to bury me with them!"

Nate and Chuck glanced at each other and laughed. Nate noticed Chuck was still holding onto Blair's hand with a small smile playing across his lips.

Something he rarely saw his cold hearted best friend ever show.

Chuck noticed this and immediately dropped Blair's hand looking down embarrassed. Nate smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Blair…you can't do that! I wan-" They heard the banging come extremely close and immediately stop. They all looked at each other and Nate stood up jogging over to Chuck.

"Chuck if we die…you're my best friend. And I hid your scarf in my dresser." Nate said patting Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck glared at him and grabbed his shirt. "If you weren't my best friend I'd _**strangle** _you with my new one. That's my_ favorite_ scarf."

Serena and Blair doubled over clutching their sides. What kind of boy argues with his best friend over a scarf?

"I'm Chuck Bass. No one steals my trademark and gets away with it." Oh _that_ kind of boy does. Chuck Bass.

The simple answer he gave everyone, and somehow managed to get away with it. He acted as if his name carried some kind of tremendous power and awe...well that's because it kind of does.

Blair glanced at the vent before gasping. Nate cut himself off from whatever refrain he was going to say back to Chuck. His eyes widening in surprise.

Serena followed Blair's gaze and gasped before running over to pull on the vent gate once again.

---

"Humpty Dumpty?" Chuck asked before scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Brooklyn? Cedric? Is that you?" Blair asked helping Serena tug at the gate.

"Dan! What are you doing here?" Serena asked excitedly tugging on the bars.

Dan moved a little too quickly and hit his head on top of the silver ceiling that slightly gave him some ability to move without being squished.

"Um…Jenny isn't with you by any chance right?" Nate asked ignoring Dan's clumsiness.

Blair and Chuck definitely didn't miss that embarrassing accident. They burst out laughing holding their stomachs.

Dan shook his head and looked at the ceiling. "Wow…well that was smooth."

Serena and Dan successfully removed the gate before Dan lowered himself onto the ground.

"Jenny told me she locked you in-" He glanced at Nate "-over the phone-" Nate sighed in relief.

"- and I thought I could help you guys out."

Serena smiled brightly and hugged Dan tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." He nodded onto her shoulder rubbing his head a little.

"I'm glad I could help. I didn't realize the ceiling was so low." He said humorously shaking his head.

Blair smiled at their greeting and nodded her head. "Well I suppose the vent isn't _any_ different from Brooklyn."

Chuck sneered and stalked towards Dan. "I'm sure the vent has a nicer selection of trash, and a better population of scum."

Nate shook his head and crossed his arms. "Hey, Vanessa lives there!"

Blair mumbled under her breath crossing her arms as well. "Exactly."

Chuck seemed to be the only one who heard her because he chuckled a little, grabbing Blair's attention. She winked at him and he grinned in return.

Serena smirked at Blair and linked arms with Dan pulling him towards the locked door. "So…Dan. How were you planning on helping us?"

Dan cursed under his breath and shook the door handle. "Well actually my plan sounded better while I was crawling through the vent…"

Chuck roared out in aggravation and threw his hands up in the air. Blair watched him with an amused expression tugging at her lips.

"Listen Humpty, we don't need your help.

Considering the fact that you are no help!

Do you think we haven't tried opening that door before?

Do you think you have magical powers, and with your super strength you'll be able to magically unlock that door?

If that were the case Nathaniel or myself would've gotten that door open and we wouldn't have been in this fucking situation!

Now I have to be trapped in a room with you meanwhile your slut of a sister is the one who got us trapped in here to begin with!"

He ended his yelling by grunting in frustration, and stopped pacing around glaring at Dan. His echoes bounced off the walls. Enraged, infuriated, pissed the** fuck** off. Well those were understatements at this point.

Blair inched over to Nate and they bit their lips in unison trying to hide the laughter that was about to burst out at any second.

Dan seemed to be the only human being who enraged Chuck without even trying.

Serena's eyes widened in surprise and she giggled…well that was unexpected. Blair and Nate glanced at each other in confusion.

"S, are you feeling alright? Shouldn't you be yelling at him, defending your knight in shining…"

Blair gave Dan a once over and rolled her eyes. "Dickies? Or whatever the hell he decided to present himself in."

Dan rolled his eyes in return and shook his head. "Listen…Chuck." His words were dripping with sarcasm as usual.

"I would punch you, again. For calling my sister a slut, but I'm too tired. And I think that vent has given me somewhat brain damage so I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Well if you hadn't tried being Spiderman... climbing through the vents, I wouldn't be so furious right now. Don't you think?" Chuck sneered crossing his arms.

Serena ignored his comment and pouted, rubbing Dan's head. "Oh Dan…no! Don't say that!" She turned to face Blair and smiled a little.

"I would yell at Chuck…but you love him! And I love you! And I don't want anymore arguments!" Nate's eyes widened as he eyed Blair's unreadable expression. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

Chuck's eyes flickered over to Blair and he held his breath. So she loved him? This wasn't the over extent of lust? This wasn't just a game? His hands dropped to his sides, and he felt his body start to grow hot all over.

Dan noticed the tension in the air and cleared his throat. "Um…would someone like to fill me in on why that awkward silence was so…well, awkward?"

Blair felt tears pool up in the corners of her eyes and she blinked them away. What was she supposed to do? Deny it? She couldn't be mad at Serena. It was the truth, and it was bound to come out anyway.

Serena gasped realizing what she just did and shook her head rapidly. "I meant as a friend. I didn't mean it as anything else."

"No S, it's okay."

Chuck gazed at Blair and watched her play with her hands nervously. "Y-You… _love_ **me** Blair?"

Nate, Serena, and Dan watched them anticipating Blair's answer.

All of their hearts were beating in unison.

It was as if their hearts were chanting together.

Serena's would be something like...

_'Come on B, you can do it! I believe in you! You know he loves you too!'_

_'Tell him, tell him, tell him'_ would probably be what Nate's heart would chant.

And then Dan's heart would probably the only sarcastic idiot who would say something "encouraging." Something like...

_What could possibly go wrong besides losing Chuck? That isn't exactly a bad thing...'_

Although Chuck's heart called out something entirely new.

_'Blair, I love you too. I think I've always been in love with you.'_ But that was something way too difficult for him to admit, and he was ashamed that someone could actually break down those walls he put up since birth.

What do you suppose a girl would do in a situation like this? Especially a girl like Blair?

* * *

_**So what'd you guys think? =) I thought adding Dan into the situation would be hysterical. I was going to put Vanessa in it, but I couldn't think of how she'd fit in. But don't worry more drama, & people are going to be added into this situation. And if you think they're getting out of this storage closet anytime soon...well...just wait & see! R&R pleaseeee it makes me tingly! =)**_


	3. Confessions and More Confessions

_Sorry for the longgg update! I was having major writer's block...I'm not even sure if I like how this chapter turned out...but please read & tell me your opinions!_

* * *

She felt like she was trapped in one of those **horror movies**.

You know the ones where they'll go to wash their face, and clean the bathroom in peace… but once they look up into the mirror there's some masked killer standing dangerously close behind them.

Yeah that basically described how her heart was feeling at that point.

It was beating **way** too fast for her liking, and she was positive it was shown all over her face.

She, Blair Waldorf was…well…_terrified_.

What was she going to do deny it?

Make a fool out of herself?

Ignore what just happened?

She couldn't say she loved him just as a friend because that'd be lie.

But she couldn't admit it either because what if he didn't love her back?

_What if he's just playing a game with her mind?_

Nate cleared his throat and walked over to Blair putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We** all** love each other here! We're the Non Judging Breakfast Club!"

Dan quickly glanced at Chuck. Serena did the same and then locked eyes with Dan.

Chuck's face was unreadable…as always.

Serena ran over to Chuck pulling him to the opposite corner of the storage closet, which hid their faces because the racks were so high.

"Chuck, I'm sorry to have put you in that awkward situation." She glanced over at Blair who was in full conversation with Nate and Dan.

"It's fine sis, I'm just…I don't know how I feel to tell you the truth."

He looked down at his feet and back up to her face.

He narrowed his eyes pointing a finger at her. He couldn't let her know too much into how he felt about Blair.

Unless he wanted everyone to think any less of him. He could even imagine his father shaking his head in disappointment.

"But if you tell anyone I showed any sign of vulnerability at any point. I will destroy you." Serena giggled a little and nodded.

"Chuck I'd never do that to you! Listen I have to tell you something…Blair really does love y-"

Chuck waved his hand dismissively and shook his head. "I don't want to hear this."

Serena caught him off guard and grabbed his arm squeezing it a little. "But you have to know this. She's in love with you Chuck."

--

His heart stopped. Wait…what did this delusional step sister of his just say?

She nodded as if confirming the truth.

"She does love you Chuck she'd do anything for you! She's just scared."

She glanced over at her best friend who was staring down at her Manolo Blahnik's as Dan and Nate were joking around with each other.

"Actually…more like terrified! She's never felt this way about anyone! Nate and that Lord guy! So you have to understand this is really hard for her. Okay?"

He nodded silently, everything his step sister just said had hit him in an unusual spot in his heart.

He figured he'd let his 'Basstard' attitude shine through eventually.

But he glanced over at Blair and felt his heart still flutter.

He walked over to Blair and took her hand. "Can we talk?"

She glared at Dan and smiled at Nate appreciatively before nodding and following him.

Serena danced over to Dan and patted Nate's shoulder.

"Thanks for that back there! You have a way of calming down things! I'm so glad you're here Natie!" Nate smiled sheepishly and grabbed her hand squeezing it.

"You too." She murmured glancing at Dan. Dan nodded suddenly feeling supremely awkward.

"So how do you think this will work out?" Nate asked rubbing his arm awkwardly.

He was wondering why Dan was still standing there listening to a conversation he would have no input in. But it didn't faze him; his guess was he needed to hear everyone's problems.

Serena nodded and stared at the two who were awkwardly talking in the opposite corner.

"I just hope they end up together. That's really all that would make me happy!"

Nate nodded and glanced over at Chuck and Blair sighing loudly. "Me too."

--

"So tell me Chuck. Why did you want to talk?" She asked glaring at him while putting her hands on her hips.

She really did wonder how she got herself into these messes sometimes.

"Blair, I'm sorry that situation before was…"

He couldn't even find the right words to describe that situation.

It seemed like only a few moments ago they had been fighting over a scarf, and then having sex, only mere feet away from a both knocked out Nate and Serena.

Now they were dealing with something completely out of their hands.

"Uncomfortable?" She sneered crossing her arms.

"Yes it did seem that way. But I need to know something…this game that we seem to enjoy so very much…well it's getting out of hand."

"C-Chuck…what are you saying?" She couldn't believe what was happening to her at this point.

It seemed like years ago looking back on how she had let her heart take over and kiss Chuck in the back of his limo.

She wondered what would've happened if they didn't kiss that night.

If they just left things to be the way they were… but how were they supposed to be?

This was fate. This was destiny…this was exactly what would've ended up happening anyway.

They belonged together. Now when were these two going to admit this to each other?

Her whole body was shaking, her heart hanging on every word he seemed to murmur out.

--

"I think you know what I'm trying to say. Tell me how you really feel about me."

Blair shook her head and her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding? Chuck you've got to be either high off your ass, or completely insane to think I'd EVER tell you that!" She screeched storming away from him.

"Blair!" He yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

Everything in the room went silent until Nate and Serena cleared their throats and continued their conversation.

"What Chuck! What the_ hell_ do you want me to say?" She screeched in hysteria.

"**I love you**? Is that what you want me to tell you?

That night of Victrola made me realize a lot of things Chuck.

None of which I want to comprehend or admit to myself.

Chuck I _fell_ for you that night.

Sure we're basically the same person with the same family issues, and manipulative ways.

But we're also very different.

And I wouldn't have wanted another first time with anyone else but you.

So there you go Chuck. Everything you wanted to hear. In a storage closet for God's sake!

I love you Chuck Bass. I'm in love with you. You and I belong together, and no matter what you respond to me with I know you feel the same."

She took a deep breath feeling tears pool in the corners of her eyes. She let them fall freely and shook her head sadly.

"I can't believe you wou-"

He cut off her quickly but grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him.

"I love you too Blair." He whispered before crashing their lips together.

--

She freely let his tongue enter her mouth as they kissed passionately running their hands over each other's bodies.

Nate and Serena looked over at the reconciliation they just missed and started cheering and clapping.

Even Dan was cheering along! Chuck backed away from Blair still holding onto her waist.

She touched her swollen lips and sighed wiping her tears away.

He grinned at her and shook his head. "Blair…I've always loved you. Even when you were with Nate."

Her eyes widened and she nodded urging him on. "Really?"

He nodded silently and gazed into her misty eyes. "Blair, I've been in love with you since Kindergarten."

She felt her heart hammer in her chest and she sighed deeply. "Well…why didn't you tell me this…sooner?"

"Becau-" They got cut off by the sound of yelling and looked over at Dan and Nate who seemed to be in a heated argument.

All the pair could make out was 'ex…lovers…not going to happen again…it's over…Vanessa…Serena's mine…'

Serena glanced over at Blair helplessly like a deer in headlights and Blair's eyes widened.

She squeezed Chuck's hand and leaned in to Chuck's ear. "They're fighting over S."

Chuck's eyes widened and he smirked. "My bet's on Nathaniel."

Blair stared at Serena and felt her head spin. This was not supposed to be happening to her best friend.

Her ex boyfriend, and Serena's ex lover fighting with Serena's ex boyfriend... well things were certainly getting interesting by the second.

Everyone besides Serena always knew Nate was always in love with Serena. Her freespirit attitude, and caring nature is what drew him in.

And even after he and Blair had broke up he still felt the same about Serena. He just had to tame those feelings and hide them away.

Serena stood frozen in her place as Nate and Dan were shoving each other.

Oh fucking shit.

Now what is she supposed to do?

And why are Dan and Nate fighting over Serena?

All Serena could ask herself was one thing...

Since when did Nate like her?

* * *

_Soooo I don't know if I like this chapter...but **R&R**! & This time I'll promise to update sooner! =)_


End file.
